In areas where alfalfa and other crops are grown, it is known that pollination greatly improves the yield. Honey bees, wasps, and other insects have been found to pollinate crops, but it is the leaf cutter bee which is one of the superior pollinaters. Unfortunately, the leaf cutter bee does not fly far from its nesting site. As such, it is necessary to bring the nesting site closer to the areas to be pollinated.
In nature, the leaf cutter bee finds a crevice or hole in a tree or log and lays its eggs therein, sealing the opening of the hole with a small piece of cut leaf. The cut leaf discourages other leaf cutter bees from entering and laying eggs in the same hole, and also prevents parasites and other intruders from entering the hole.